Web of Lies
by TheRetardedlyAwesome
Summary: Run away from home? Done it. Feign amnesia? Done it. Beat Kyuhyun in Starcraft? ...Still working on it.  Super Junior  Kyuhyun/OC
1. Prologue

**All My Heart**

A Super Junior Fanfiction

Beta-ed by _eternalsnow-chrys_

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>"Your parents will always love you and provide you with nothing but the best for you, no matter what."<p>

That quote is the sole reason why I hadn't run away from home years ago.

A bit crazy of me to start of my story with something as depressing as this huh? Yeah, well if I'm not a tad crazy in the head, then I'm not Dilla Syahdin.

Yes, Dilla Syahdin is my name. I am currently a 17-year-old high school student enrolled in a Finishing School for Socialite Ladies. I'm not the kind of person that likes to dwell on the past, but this is an exception. No, I'm not going to jump into a sob story of my pitiful life and how my parents abused me, no, none of that.

Well, maybe a little… But it's not going to be that bad, I promise.

Ever since I could remember, I have been trying my best for my parents' sake. Everything I do is for the sake of making my parents proud of me. All I wanted to see was a smile on their faces, instead of the usual scowl they give me.

When I was in my toddler years, my parents would always cheer for me. Everything I did always brought a smile to their faces, and I was glad. I would always try my best to make them proud. But as I grew older, my best _wasn't_ ever enough. My parents would ask for so much more from me, but I could never meet their expectations, disappointing them time and again.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?"

"You're such a disappointment."

"You used to be so smart back in the old days, why are you so stupid now?"

"We didn't raise you to become a loser like this."

Such are the words of 'encouragement' that I grew up with.

I was so envious of my brother, and soon that envy turned into hate. Why can't he ever let me bask in the spotlight for once? It's not like I wanted to be the black sheep of the family. It's just that he's too perfect. He excels in everything that I've done.

And worst of all, he knows. He knows how much I needed to win against him to make our parents proud of me. But he would never give in, not even if his life depended on it. Every time he exceeds in something that I've done, he would flash that infuriating smirk in my direction. I hate him and his entire existence for that reason alone.

If my parents wanted the toddler version of me so badly, then why don't they bear another child and just like what they did to me; force and push it to excel in every single field it would dabble in? Maybe it'll turn out even better. They're practically saying that if they'd have to pick between someone who's just like me in my toddler days and me, they wouldn't even hesitate to push me away, to get rid of me from their lives.

Honestly, it hurts.

Why can't I ever be enough?

What do I have to do to make you proud? What do I have to do to make you stop scowling at me as if you regretted having me as a child, to have given birth to such a useless excuse for a daughter?

With such a depressing home, you'd think that my life at school is much better right? Well, you're not exactly wrong, but not entirely correct either.

I don't socialize much, and I'd like to think of myself as an introvert. During events at school, I'd be the one who stays back and watch the view from the sides. But that doesn't mean that I don't have any friends. Of course I have friends.

It's just that I don't know if they think of me as a friend too.

At school, I pretend to be oblivious to everything that was going on, because I don't want to be too caught up. But my friends are using that fact to talk about me behind my back.

I feel so frustrated, and yet, I felt like I should've known this would happen. Now that I thought about it, it was as clear as daylight; how much they—no, _she_ loathed me. I had been her last resort as of late. And whenever we're together it would feel awkward—like she didn't even want to be near me.

I wasn't blind to her unfriendly actions, but I decided to ignore them, all for the sake of our friendship. I thought that she really meant it when she uttered those words; "We're all best friends, aren't we?". But now that I thought about it, that's what everybody always say when they have a favor.

She is spreading false rumors about me behind my back, but what hurts me the most wasn't her actions; it was the fact that those whom I considered to be my friends actually believed in said rumors so easily).

I'd like to shout in their faces that they're not worthy of being my friends, oh I'd like that very much. But then again who should I spend my time at school with? It's almost the end of my final year in high school, and I couldn't just intrude upon the other cliques around me on my whims and fancies.

I don't have anybody to depend upon at home, and I can't afford to lose my friends at school. At least there's still something to laugh about at school. There's only 3 months left anyway. Soon I'll be out of school and I could start my life anew.

Enrolling in a university far away from home, make friends, keep said friends close, and just live my life.

That, is of course my first plan. But the more I think about it, the more stupid it sounded, even to myself.

Why do I have to wait to start my life? Isn't this my own life? What control do other people have over it? It's supposed to be about me. Why can't I be remotely happy in the life that is supposed to be no one else's but my own?

Of course, hearing all of this, you must think of me as a headstrong figure. Someone who's not afraid to take chances, someone who speaks their mind without hesitation, someone to idolize… Truthfully, I'm far from that. I'm a coward and a hypocrite. I think about things thoroughly in my head before having the courage to do it. I tell other people to stand up for themselves, but in reality, I have never done so myself.

But I just can't take it anymore!

Sometimes I wished that I could somehow forget about everything and start over from scratch.

That's why I'm doing this. And I know this might sound even crazier, but please don't think of me as being irresponsible by doing this. All I wanted was a fresh start.

It's not too much to ask for, is it? If the others could be given second chances at life, then why shouldn't I be entitled to get one too?

Hm, I suppose I've been speaking in circles. After all, I haven't exactly mentioned what I have done yet. It's nothing big really; all I did was just run away from home and faked amnesia.

It's Nothing much, right?

* * *

><p>PrologueEND


	2. Chapter 1

_It's nothing big really; all I did was just run away from home and faked amnesia. _

_Nothing much, right?_

Okay, so I was mistaken on that part.

Apparently it is something big; what I've done. But I have a reason for it! And that reason is valid…isn't it?

I mean, come on! Everybody wants to live their life to the fullest right? And this is _my _way of being able to do so!

No? Well, you wouldn't understand if I don't start from the beginning… Not the very beginning though, I meant somewhere in the middle. Well, not exactly in the middle either…

You know what? Let's just start the story.

* * *

><p><strong>All My Heart<strong>

A Super Junior Fanfiction

Beta-ed by _eternalsnow-chrys_

Chapter 1

_Dilla Syahdin_

* * *

><p>All I could see was the color white.<p>

The walls are white, the floors are white, and obviously, the ceiling is white too.

Did I end up in a mental asylum by any chance? And what is with this head-splitting headache I'm having? I've never gotten a hangover before, but I suppose this is what it must feel like—if not worse.

The headache's not the worst part though**;** it's the numbness that's killing me. My whole body feels numb, as if I had just been given a lifetime dose of anesthetics. Not only was my head still throbbing painfully, but it also felt heavy and… for a lack of proper words; numb.

I couldn't feel my arms, and that scared me a lot. I tried lifting my right arm in front of my face and was relieved to see that it was still perfectly intact. Although I was a bit peeved to see a transparent wire of some sort sticking out of my wrist.

And then it finally hit me! I was in a hospital.

The memories prior to my accident hit me like a ton of bricks, making the throbbing of my head worse even worse by the second. I actually did it; I ran away from home—well, the hotel my family was staying at. But there's not much of a difference… However, up until now, my family hadn't searched for me— if they did, they would've been here in my hospital ward by now, wouldn't they? Maybe they really did hate me? I mean, I'm in Seoul, far away from home. They wouldn't leave me here for real, would they?

I found myself having some difficulty in believing in the fact that I did it; I ran away from home. Never before had I attempted something as extreme as this, and to think that I actually succeeded. It was definitely something, alright.

I am, in a way, proud of myself for finally having the courage to do it. But the questions that were better left unanswered kept popping up in my mind; did my parents even tried looking for me? Are they worrying about me at the moment? Did they notice that I left? No, perhaps the right best question would be; do they even _care_?

On the other hand, I feel disgusted at myself. Was my life back then so terrible that I had to run away? For some reason, the thought of it made me sick. It's like I couldn't even face a challenge in my life and decided to run from it, and worst of all; it's all true. I ran away because I couldn't take it anymore, but never, not even once, had I tried to fight back.

Was I really that pathetic that I had to resort to running away? I honestly feel like a coward.

But then again, if I hadn't run away, I'd still be stuck in that madhouse, wondering to myself; when will my life begin? That would be even worse, wouldn't it?

Ah, why should I even try to justify my actions? It's not like I could rewind time and re-do everything. And what's done is done. It would be pointless to regret since I decided everything on my own, so there'll be no one but myself to blame if everything doesn't work out.

Now that I'm here, I might as well make the best of it. After all, it's not like I have the power to rewind time at will or something supernatural like that—of course, it would be awesome if I could, but the reality is, I don't.

Ah, I should really stop thinking in circles. It's doing nothing but worsening my already unbearable headache.

"—Concussion to the head," An unfamiliar voice spoke just outside of my room's door—effectively breaking my unwanted train of thoughts. It sounded so professional-like, but I couldn't be too sure either. For all I know, I could be hearing things.

"A concussion?" another voice piped in. I can't be imagining this, could I? It must be real. If it wasn't for the throbbing head and the feeling of numbness, I probably could have accurately guessed who was the one speaking by now.

"Yes, we won't know how extensive the damage is to the patient until she wakes up," the professional-like voice spoke. I could barely hear the footsteps, but it was getting louder by the second—although not as loud as I'd like it to be. "It's not a very serious concussion according to the x-ray. But her hippocampus was shaken by the concussion, so the worst thing that could happen to her is amnesia."

Amnesia?

By now I was 90% sure that it was a doctor talking just outside my door. Only a doctor would explain in such scientific details without flaw. But that's not what attracted my attention, no, not at all.

It was the word 'amnesia'.

As far as I know, amnesia means having the brain unable to recall past events and/or unable to record new information—or something complicated like that. The thought of having amnesia interested me somehow. I felt as though I could start anew by having the condition. But sadly, I don't. I could still remember past events clearly, and although my head is pounding like crazy, I could still record new information—like what I've been thinking about the past few minutes.

But nobody said that I couldn't feign it, right?

This probably doesn't make much sense, cause heck, I don't even understand it myself. But that's what life's all about, isn't it? Making choices, even if we're not sure where that choice would lead us to.

I don't know what crazy stunts I'd have to pull in the future, but I'm hoping that it'll be worth the trouble. Experiencing crazy things, doing the impossible, breaking the rules; that's what I've been waiting for my whole life. Now that I'm free to make my own decisions, my actions are justified, aren't they?

Ah, I really have to get rid of this nasty habit; cooking up reasons and excuses for whatever I'm about to do. I definitely think too much, and people say that thinking too much isn't good. They're probably right.

I was, again, interrupted from my train of thoughts by by the sound of my room door opening. A man draped in a white lab coat with a board in hand—who I suppose is the doctor—entered, followed by a slightly shorter, bespectacled man with a messily-styled hair. I eyed the both of them curiously—what? I can't help myself. When all you can see is white, a new view is surprisingly breathtaking.

"Ah, you're already awake?" that brought my attention to the doctor's face. I nodded absentmindedly and continued to stare at the person next to him. He wasn't all that special, not at all, but he just looks important. It's not that I know him or anything, it's just that the man seems to expose this aura of superiority? I'm sorry, but I can't really explain it.

"Well, then how are you feeling?" the doctor asked, heading over to the side of my bed. He seems to be taking notes while checking the few transparent cables attached to my arms. Now that I'm aware of it, I feel uneasy…

"My head hurts," I answered truthfully, taking my eyes off the man who hasn't introduced himself? —not that the doctor did, but it's obvious that he's a doctor. "And for some reason, I also can't feel my legs." The feeling of numbness from my arms has been slowly subsiding since I've last seen them, but up until now I still couldn't feel my legs. I'm positive that I still have my legs since I could see its shape from the way my covers are draped around it, but not being able to feel it unnerves me.

"You are suffering from a minor concussion, so it would be natural for your head to hurt. I'll get you some pain killers later on," the doctor explained. "As for your legs," he hesitated, "Well, I'm not too sure if you would want to know about it right now."

"Tell me, I don't mind finding out," I answered. Truthfully, I was a bit scared by the doctor's words. But it couldn't be something serious right? I mean, it's not like my legs have been amputated or something…

"Well, we're not really sure if you're still going to be able to use your legs, since it received quite a lot of damage from the accident." The doctor explained, putting down his board and looking at me in the eye. "We can't tell for sure, yet."

I nodded, slowly taking all of the information in. Well, at least it's not amputated. The doctor's merely unsure of my condition, so that means that there's still a chance that I'll be able to recover. Yeah, there's a bright side to everything. Just look at the positive side of things.

"Also, I'd like you to meet someone," the doctor said, then gestured for the man standing in the corner of the room to come forward. "This is Mister Lee Seunghwan."

"Hello Mister Lee Seunghwan," I greeted him, raising my hand to wave. The man answered with a nod of his head.

"Do you know who he is?" the doctor asked me, gesturing to Mr. Lee Seunghwan. I answered with a simple, "No."

"Well, he's the man who—" the doctor was cut off by Mr. Lee Seungwhan who decided that he should speak at that exact moment, "I am the one responsible for your current condition."

Having the person who injured me right there should've ignited at least a small spark of, I don't know, anger maybe? But oddly, I don't feel any. I felt like there's no point to bother with things that had happened in the past, now that I'm pretending to be amnesiac. I'm not supposed to remember anything, so I shouldn't feel anger towards something that was meant to be forgotten.

"So that means?" I asked back, not really getting the point of this conversation. Don't they know better than to let the man who's responsible for someone's hospitalization into said someone's ward? It's not like I'm bothered by it though.

"Well…" the doctor started to break off the uneasy atmosphere in the room, but before he could even come up with something to say, Mr. Lee Seunghwan left my room discreetly.

"That was very polite of him," I commented dryly, not caring if I were insulting him behind his back. He should know better than to leave when a question was directed at him.

"That's just the way he is," the doctor shrugged, picking up his board and scanning through it. "Ah, let's start the check up."

"Sure," I leaned against the headboard of the bed and waited for the doctor to start his examination. Ah, now that I've thought about it, I never really knew what his name is. "Hey doctor, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Jae Ho Jin." He answered, still scribbling something in his board. "What about you?"

What about me? What am I supposed to say? Think of something!

"Me?" I raised my eyebrows as if the thought of introducing myself never came to mind. "I'm…" I purposely trailed off at the end so that it'll seem like I'm having a hard time trying to remember—or something dramatic like that.

During school plays, I have always played the part of the antagonist. That's why I wasn't too sure about what I'm doing right now, feigning amnesia and the like. I'm not even sure that I'll be able to pull it off, since I basically know nothing about acting innocent.

Dr. Jae Ho Jin looked at the expectantly right after I trailed off at the end of my sentence. It was funny in a way, lying to a doctor, but it's not like I could blurt out, _'I'm Dilla, but don't tell anyone! I'm feigning amnesia.' _

"This might sound weird," I started, "but I can't seem to remember my name."

Dr. Jae Ho Jin dropped his board in surprise. Perfect, he bought it.

"Oh my," he quickly composed himself and walked towards the door. "Wait here okay, I'm going to go and get the nurses."

It wasn't long before the doctor came back with a few nurses behind him, but during that short period of time a disturbing feeling made its way into my mind. I felt like something was very wrong, as in; wrong to the point that I'm supposed to realize it easily. But up until now, I still couldn't figure out what the problem is.

The checkup wasn't as bad as I imagined it to be. In fact, it was pretty relaxing. I guess with me being all amnesiac, they decided to take it slow so that it wouldn't scare me. But really, even if I was amnesiac, it's not like I'd be able to run off in a condition like this. I was probably having a cardboard-like, stiff expression on my face right now.

Dr. Jae Ho Jin had told me that my name is Dilla Syahdin, so it should be safe for me to mention about my name. He found out from the overcoat I was wearing; it had my name sewn into the back of the collar.

_._

.

.

.

My first night in the hospital was…to be honest, dull. But I can't say that it wasn't eventful. In the afternoon, Mr. Lee Seunghwan came by and told me to sign some important-looking papers. I merely signed them without really going through the contents of the documents. Just before he left my room, he announced that from that point onwards, I would be completely under his care. In other words, I was adopted by him.

Don't ask me why, I have no idea what he was thinking about either. But now that I think about it, he's not a bad guy after all. Maybe he adopted me because he felt that the accident was partly his fault and that he should at least take responsibility for me since my parents were missing? Yeah, that's the only scenario that I could think of.

This is probably going to be fun.

Chapter 1/END


	3. Chapter 2

**All My Heart**

A Super Junior Fanfiction

Beta-ed by _eternalsnow-chrys_

Chapter 2

_Dilla Syahdin_

* * *

><p>Mornings never were, and will never be my thing.<p>

I honestly pity the unlucky nurse that had to wake me up this morning. Not only did she have to shake me continuously, she also had to put up with my morning temper—which nobody is fond of, I'm sure. I snapped at the unfortunate nurse, and the next thing I knew, I was sent to my first psychological therapy session—or something along those lines. I didn't really pay attention to Dr. Jae Ho Jin who made me spend my morning listening to his endless nagging.

And that's basically the story of why I'm sulking in the corner of the therapy waiting room. Yes, I'm _sulking. _Now that I'm free and 'amnesiac', I'm supposed to loosen up and enjoy life more right? Yeah, well that's exactly what I want to do, but sadly, my legs…

No, they have not been amputated. But I can't exactly use them either since I have been given painkillers, so I couldn't exactly feel them. The doctor said that if I don't get painkillers for my legs, then I'm going to die of pain—or something like that. Even if the fact that I couldn't feel my legs was disturbing, dying before achieving anything that I have set out to do is worse.

Anyway, I've been sitting idly in my wheelchair, doing absolutely nothing but stare at the direction of the door to the therapy room, for approximately 2 hours. I find the fact that I haven't died of boredom…disturbing. By now, normal people would've at least paced around the room a couple of times or something, but it's not like there's anything to do in the almost deserted waiting room…

Yeah, almost deserted. I'm not alone, you see. There's one other person on the other side of the room, reading something that appears to be a gaming magazine. It had been almost half an hour since he entered the room silently, and since then, the atmosphere seems to be more than a little awkward.

Now, the old Dilla would've stayed quiet and ignored him, but I'm the new Dilla. I shouldn't waste this perfect opportunity to start being a different person, now should I? Yeah, I definitely shouldn't. All I have to do is slide over to his direction and introduce myself. Yes, I could start with that.

After taking a deep breath, I glided over to his side of the room smoothly—okay, that's a complete lie. I had a few difficulties moving the wheelchair, so in the end I grabbed the vacant chairs one by one and dragged my wheelchair to his side of the room.

"Hi," I waved at him tiredly once I managed to struggle all the way next to the man.

…No answer. He kept on reading his magazine with full interest, as if I hadn't said a word.

"Hi!" I tried again, a bit louder this time. The person I addressed merely took his eyes off his magazine and looked at me for a split second, before returning his gaze to his oh-so-interesting magazine. I felt my right eye twitch in annoyance. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Hey, I'm talking to you here," I snapped, waving a hand in front of his face. He stopped reading and looked up at me in annoyance.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he snapped back, glaring at me. How rude! I went through all that trouble of dragging myself there only to be faced with the likes of him and his foul attitude! I shouldn't have bothered at all!

"I was just saying hi," I answered flatly, using a tone that I'm sure he'll dislike. "You don't have to be so hostile!"

He seemed to be taken aback by my words that he completely stopped flipping the pages of his magazine and stared at me. "Me? Hostile?" He pointed to himself, "You're the one who interrupted me rudely!"

"All I did was greet you and you ignored me!" I started to raise my voice, irritated by him.

"I did not ignore you," he reasoned, "I stayed silent to imply that I didn't want to talk to you."

I was flabbergasted. Never before had I met someone so…argh!

"Why do you have to be so—" my retort was cut off when a nurse entered the room.

"Miss Dilla Syahdin?" she asked, confirming my identity. I nodded and looked at her in worry. Did I do something wrong? "Ah, miss, I'm sorry but you seem to be in the wrong waiting room."

"What?" I asked, completely flustered at the new information that I had received and temporarily forgetting about the ongoing feud with that unknown guy. Does that mean that I sat here, wasting two complete hours of my life for absolutely nothing at all?

"I'm really sorry, but the therapist is now waiting for you," she apologized before pushing my wheelchair towards the exit of the waiting room. I was too tired and irritated to say anything else, so I kept my mouth shut to avoid bashing the nurse and getting kicked out of the hospital for good. Before leaving the room, I decided look back at the hostile guy and what I saw simply snapped my self-restraint in half; he was laughing. Laughingto the point that his entire body was trembling.

I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't walk, I would have marched up to him and hit his head for being such a jerk, an annoying jerk. Who the hell does he think he—

"Excuse me miss, but I was just wondering…" the nurse behind me suddenly asked. I tried to turn my upper body so that I could face her, but that attempt ended up badly because a loud sickening _crack _followed suit. The nurse stopped pushing my wheelchair immediately and just stared at me with a quickly paling face.

"No bones are broken…" I assured the pale faced nurse. "I think."

I really do think that nothing's broken. I mean, up until now, I couldn't feel any pain, and I could turn my upper body back so that I was completely facing the front. Maybe it's just my bones being rusty—but bones don't rust…

"Ah, um… Well, if you're not dying then you should be fine right?" The nurse tried to reassure me, but it sounded as if she was reassuring herself. But she does have a point. If I'm not dying, then I'm probably fine.

She started to push my wheelchair again once it was established that nothing in me was snapped in half, and I slumped back into my seat. It hasn't even been a week and I'm already missing the feeling of walking with my own two legs. And I've always thought that walking is tiresome, but the experience of not being able to walk evidently proved me wrong.

"Oh yeah," I started, diminishing the awkward silence around us. "What were you going to ask?"

The nurse seemed hesitant before finally speaking, "Uh… Well, the man from before…"

"What about him?" I urged her to continue. It was driving me insane; having someone asking a question, only to stop in the middle was one of those things that I absolutely disliked.

"D-do you know him personally?" If I could see her face right now, I'd bet that it was red from embarrassment. She was stuttering so much, as if trying to repress some sort of strong emotions from emerging.

"Why do you ask?" 'Who was that jerk anyway? Could he be someone of great importance in Korea? Maybe the son of a billionaire? Or is he himself the billionaire?' I queried silently in my mind, suddenly worrying slightly whether I might have offended some bigshot or something.

"A-Ah… Well, it's because… He's Super Junior's Cho Kyuhyun," the nurse answered shyly.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" I pondered his name aloud. I think I've heard of that name somewhere… Uhh… And Super Junior? Isn't that the name of a group band or something?

"Y-yeah," the nurse nodded. "Do you know him personally?"

"Me? Him?" The thought of me knowing him personally was just ridiculous. There's no way in hell that I'd spend just an hour of my precious life to get to know a jerk like him. He was just so damn mean! "Nah, I don't know him."

"Ah, I see…" the nurse sounded disappointed. "Well, we're here!"

I quickly read the nurse's name tag from the corner of my eye; Park Yoon Seo. She wasn't such a bad company after all, and if I'm going to stay here for a while, then I'll need someone to talk to.

"Thanks," I flashed a smile at her and took a deep breath, readying myself for whatever's inside the room.

.

.

.

.

I am bored. Like, _really _bored.

There's nothing for me to do here. My therapy session ended two hours ago, and now I'm left staring blankly at the four walls of my white room. I'm surprised that I haven't died of boredom yet. Even though there's a huge window on the left side of the room, looking at the view gets boring after a few hours, mainly because there's not much of a view to begin with.

I'd like to explore the hospital area very much, but I couldn't even walk and there was no wheelchair in sight. Maybe the nurses knew that I'd be planning on escaping? Truthfully, that would be scary. I didn't know that I was _that _predictable. Maybe that's one of the new Dilla's bad traits…

However, a sudden loud knock on the door saved my damned soul from the eternal boredom that I was facing!

"Come in!" I shouted excitedly. Even if it was just another nurse coming in to bring food or something, anything is better than nothing.

My expectations didn't come true when what came inside my room is… Mr. Lee Seunghwan.

"Good afternoon Dilla," he greeted me and dragged a chair towards the side of my bed. I forced a smile in return. Mr. Lee Seunghwan is on the top five of my 'People-that-I-don't-want-to-see' list, just right under Cho Kyuhyun. It's not that I have anything against him; it's just that the atmosphere becomes awkward whenever he's around, and I feel like I can't be myself around him.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, staring intently at me through his spectacles.

"Uh…fine sir," I answered, feeling more than a bit intimidated. I'm socially awkward, and this conversation is really not boosting my self esteem.

"You don't have to call me sir," he waved his hand and smiled. _Smiled. _That was the first time I saw him smile, and said smile was directed at me. Somehow, I felt like a ton of weight was lifted off my shoulders and I smiled back. "You can call me Seunghwan…or brother, since we're family now."

"But you look old enough to be my father," I commented.

"What? No! I'm not as old as you think! I'm barely thirty!" he retorted, suddenly looking very fretful over my comment. Wow, for a man, he sure worries a lot about his age. "And you're seventeen, so that means I'm your older brother!"

"Alright, alright," I gave in, having absolutely no intentions to continue in this pointless debate with him. "Calling you 'brother' would be too weird, so I'll call you Seunghwan instead, agreed?"

"Fine. And I'll be calling you Dilla." He then shook my hand formally as if we'd just signed an important contract. I looked at him weirdly while he gave a sheepish smile in return.

"Anyway, we've never really talked…" he trailed off.

"So you want to use this time to get to know me better?" I finished off for him. He nodded. "Sure."

"So where do we start," he pondered out loud, rubbing his chin. "Ah! What's your favorite food?"

"Sush—" I stopped myself immediately when I realized that I'm faking amnesia. I'm not supposed to know what my favorite food is! "Sorry, but I don't know."

Seunghwan looked at me weirdly before nodding. "But I can assure you that it's not what I've been fed today!" I joked, laughing awkwardly…

"Right… And I suppose you forgot your favorite color too?" he asked.

"Ah, no! I'm not too picky about colors, but I'm getting pretty sick of white."

"Yeah, only Leeteuk could live happily in a room as white as this," Seunghwan mumbled to himself, eyes darting around as he scrutinized the area.

"Leeteuk? Who's that?" Now that I thought about it, I know absolutely nothing about Seunghwan. Other than the fact that's he adopted me, and that he's a supposedly busy person.

"Leeteuk is someone I work with," he answered with a smile. "He's a nice guy that has a huge thing for the color white."

"I see…" I nodded distractedly, not really interested in the topic. Why should I get to know a person that I haven't even seen before anyway? "Oh yeah, what's your job?"

"Me? I work as a manager of a local boyband."

And then there was silence… An awkward one at that.

"You must be bored having nothing to do here, right?" Seunghwan broke the ice once he sensed that I wasn't going to comment about his profession.

"Well, yeah," I admitted, "I do get pretty bored being cooped up within these four walls."

"One of the members of the boyband that I'm managing is currently hospitalized as well," he said, "If you're bored you could always talk to him. The guy needs to stop playing games and start communicating with people."

"Really…?" I answered unenthusiastically. I wasn't exactly pleased to hear the news. I'm not too sure that I'll be able to befriend whoever Seunghwan is talking about. I'm socially awkward and the encounter with that jerk from the waiting room had sucked out all the remaining self-esteem that I had. I really don't think that it's a good idea.

"Yes!" he sounded as if he just had a great epiphany. "In fact, I'm going to take you to his room right now!" he announced, and immediately moved to grab a wheelchair before I could mutter a single word in protest to his one-sided decision.

What? No way!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2END


	4. Chapter 3

**Web of Lies  
><strong>

A Super Junior Fanfiction

Beta-ed by _eternalsnow-chrys_

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Cho Kyuhyun, the youngest member of the group Super Junior, is bored. Yes, <em>bored. <em>And to think that he has a reputation of being able to entertain himself in any situation, he's definitely not living up to it. Even having his beloved laptop by his side with a bonus of free time to play computer games on it isn't enough to satisfy his needs of entertainment.

Really Cho Kyuhyun, you've got the life. What more could you ask for?

.

.

.

.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Dilla started, trying to find a way to stop Seunghwan from introducing her to whoever he was planning to introduce her to. She was socially awkward and more than sure that this set up is going to bring nothing but bad blood between her and Seunghwan… and of course the person she would eventually have to talk to.

"You'll be fine," Seunghwan assured her. "Trust me."

Left with no other choice, Dilla begrudgingly let him push her towards the room of the person Seunghwan planned on introducing her to—which didn't take more than a minute since it was just a few rooms away. During that short period of time, she racked her brains of ways to start a civilized conversation that doesn't include awkward silences and random questions, but of course; being Dilla, she couldn't come up with anything even if her life depended on it.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Cho Kyuhyun… Is still bored.

With nothing to do, he kept on glancing at the clock that was very conveniently hung on the wall right in front of him, wishing that the handles would move faster. It's not like he has anything else to do for the rest of the day, so he might as well wish for tomorrow to come quickly.

However, his mind numbing boredom was interrupted when the door to his room opened without warning. And for once in his life, he was actually delighted to have a visitor—not that he hated having them, it's just that they tend to get annoying after a while, especially when they begin fretting all over his health.

"Kyuhyun!"

'That must be Manager Seunghwan,' Kyuhyun thought to himself, instantly recognizing his manager's distinct voice.

"Manager!" he greeted back, feeling excited. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to introduce you to someone," Seunghwan grinned and called someone from outside the room.

Kyuhyun could hear some mumbling and whining from outside the room, and although he wasn't in the least bit interested, he was willing to put up a facade. Anything was better than the mind numbing boredom session that he had to put up with just a few minutes ago.

When Seunghwan was finally able to persuade the person outside the room to enter, tension filled the room immediately. Well, filled half of the room. Kyuhyun was trying to stifle a laugh, while Dilla was glaring daggers at him, which left Seunghwan wondering what the hell was going on.

"Y-You're that girl from the waiting room," Kyuhyun started. His face was turning red from trying hard not to laugh. He couldn't help it, but that girl was just so weird. She had been ignoring him for one full hour before she suddenly came up to him and _tried _to start a conversation—in the most horrible manner of course. He could tell that she has never had a decent conversation from the way she talks, and because he was just so bored, he decided to entertain himself by playing a fool with her. It wasn't as though she personally knew him anyway, so it wouldn't really hurt his reputation.

"And you're that…person from the waiting room," Dilla huffed, already annoyed by the gaming addict by just looking at his face. She was hoping that by some miracle, Seunghwan would introduce her to someone who she could actually talk to. This person seated on the bed was clearly not it.

"So it seems like you've already known each other?" Seunghwan smiled. 'Well, this makes things a lot easier,' he thought to himself.

"No, we don't know each other," Kyuhyun explained immediately. "We just happened to be in the same waiting room this morning."

"Yeah, that's right," Dilla agreed, setting aside her pride just this once.

Seunghwan exchanged glances with the two and sighed. As Super Junior's manager, he admits that he still couldn't understand how some of the members' minds work, especially Kyuhyun's. And truthfully, he's going to leave it at that, since there was no point in trying to understand someone who doesn't want to be understood in the first place.

On the other hand, Dilla seemed very predictable to him; he could read her like an open book. Although her somewhat model-like appearance is a far cry from her awkward personality, he could tell that the girl was sincere with her actions—well, that is what he hopes. Seunghwan could tell from one look that the girl is far taller than him and—as much as he'd hate to admit—too skinny for her own good.

A good minute of silence settled between the three of them before Seunghwan's cell phone rang loudly, startling the occupants of the room.

"Well, you have the chance to get to know each other now. I'll need to get this," Seunghwan waved them off, exiting the room to answer his call.

Now this is where the awkwardness starts.

…

…

…

"Hey, aren't you going to say anything?" Kyuhyun finally broke the ice, deciding that enough was enough. Even if he had been a little unreasonable by pissing her off this morning, he's still not going to tolerate being ignored. The girl should either forget about the incident and start a conversation or leave his room for good, because he is definitely not going to put up with an awkward silence.

"I…uh…Hi," Dilla started, trying to come up with a topic to talk about. "How are you?"

"How do you think I am?" the man in question snapped back. With this uncomfortable awkwardness in the air, he was starting to believe that staring at the clock all night would be much better than being in the same room with that sad excuse of a social creature. In all honesty, never before had he met someone as awkward as her. How she survived living this long was a mystery to him.

On the other hand, Dilla was taken aback by his reaction to her words. She knew that she wasn't the most fun person to be with, but the least he could do is to try and cooperate with her while she was trying hard to start a conversation. Who the hell does he think he is, snapping at people like that? He may be part of a famous boyband, but that doesn't mean he could get away with everything.

"I don't know," Dilla snapped back, "that's why I'm asking."

And then there was silence; a very uncomfortable silence. Both parties refused to back down, believing that the other was at fault. The silence continued until one of them decided that this ridiculous game they're playing will never end unless someone apologizes first.

"Sorry," Dilla sighed, "I'm just…"

"Just?" Kyuhyun shifted his gaze from the clock to the girl whom Seunghwan randomly brought into his room. He still has no idea why his manager would suddenly drag some unknown person along on his visit, and that someone wasn't even a fan of Super Junior.

"Just not used to this," Dilla continued, sighing and slumping on her wheelchair. She eyed the room in disdain as if the color white offends her. Kyuhyun took this chance to look at her properly. In an instant he could tell that she couldn't exactly pass off as a plain Jane. She has straight jet black hair that went down to her shoulders and round eyes so dark it looks black. The combination highlights the color of her skin which has a yellowish tint to it. She didn't look East Asian at all. But what made her stand out the most is the length of her legs. Even though she was seated on a wheelchair, he could tell that she didn't fall into the average height group when the opposite gender was concerned.

"How tall are you?" Kyuhyun suddenly asked, earning a weird look from Dilla. "Just answer me." He rolled his eyes in response at that.

"180 cms," she answered hesitantly, confused to why he would suddenly ask about her height. It was as random as any question could get, especially when they weren't even on proper speaking terms to begin with. "Why do you ask?"

'180? The hell! She's as tall as me!' Kyuhyun thought to himself in distress. Having a person from the opposite gender rival his height was a huge slap to his ego. 'That kind of height is definitely unnatural for a girl—especially one that isn't Caucasian.'

"180," he repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure? It's _my _height," Dilla replied flatly, emphasizing the word 'my'. She was tired of being treated like an alien. She realizes that she might not have a proportional body and good communicating skills, but she's just as human as Kyuhyun was, who had been assessing her ever since she entered the room.

"Right," Kyuhyun answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "And I'm 2 meters tall."

"You know what? This isn't worth the trouble," Dilla sighed. This conversation reminded her way too much of her struggles at school where everybody would silently asses her, and Kyuhyun was no different from said people. "I'm going back to my room."

* * *

><p>Chapter 3END

_Author's Note (?)_

I changed the title from _All My Heart _to _Web of Lies. _Why? Don't ask. It was a 'spur of the moment' thing. _  
><em>

**_Lee Suyeon: _**Thank you for your review and suggestions. I've been thinking of how to make the story more realistic myself, but... Umm, yeah. I'll come up with something...I hope. Ah, yeah, I'll try to stay awesome :)


End file.
